Taking Control
by Eclipsespyder
Summary: (chap 6 up) Harry's getting tired of people controlling what he does and finally decides to take control of his own life. - Kinda new at this be gentle
1. Realizations

Disclaimer: Sadly i own nothing of Harry Potter this is just my work of fiction and I'm making nothing off it.  
  
In Little Whinging, Surrey all the houses look the same. As if the came from a mold. In this place everything looked serene, normal. No one would suspect a wizard would live there. But one does, a famous one at that. At number 4 Privet drive Harry Potter lived. The boy-who-lived, the most famous wizard in recent history lay on his bed in his small room on the second floor recalling the events of the previous 16 years.  
  
He just returned from his fifth year at the prestigous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Laying there he wished he'd never been born. His life had been nothing but hell for the last 16 years. Having gone from what he could only assume a loving family to live with his horrid aunt and uncle after his parents had been killed by Voldemort and him having somehow deprved him of his power receiving his bloody scar in return. After living as a slave and treated as less then dirt he found out about magic, his hopes had risen for a better life only to be shot down rather violently. Hogwarts had become torture for him. Having to live in the spotlight, where he most definitely did not want to be, having people change from friends to enemies and back again on a whim, to the horrors he'd been put through by Voldemort, to a certain teacher who was to selfish to get his head out of his arse and actually look around for once (you know who i mean.) To most recently the deaths caused by himself no matter how inadvertent they may have been. Cedric died because of him, others had died as well including his godfather, Sirius Black.   
  
That had really put him over the edge recently. everyone he cared for died, his parents, Sirius. And now whats worse is this damn prophecy that says he has to become a murderor or become the murdered. What really clinched it was the fact that Headmaster Dumbledore, someone he considered a grandfather / mentor of sorts had withheld this information from him. He's the reason why he was put with the Dursley's and why people have suffered because of himself. Because the heamaster felt he should have his youth while he could. The headmaster was so blind, he'd never had a childhood and never would. His aunt and uncle were to thank for that. Maybe that's why he got on so well with Dobby, because he could sympathize for the house elf, that's what his realatives treated him like.  
  
He had only been home a week and every day and night the scrawny 15 year old with unruly black hair dull green eyes thought over these events and just made him more and more furious. So much of his life had been a lie of one sort or another never being told anything about himself. Hell he didn't no a damn about his mother and Snape's pensieve had squashed his ideolistic thoughts of his father. And now he finds some vital piece of information now when it's too late to do anything about it. He should have been prepared early on from the begining. Trained and taught how to take down the dark lord, but no he was again stuck with the dursleys because of some stupid blood protection that in the back of his mind doubted even worked anymore because of the ritual used to bring the dark lord back used his blood which broke the protection the he himself carried. Even with the dark lord back he was still shoved back to the Dursleys being protected like some normal child. When was the headmaster going to get it through his head that he never had a childhood to play and have fun and never will.  
  
What he couldn't understand was why instead of trainging him they were trying to keep him away from everything. Keeping secrets fomr him. Dumbledore knew for a fact that he was going to have to take the dark lord down and he still insisted on keeping him locked away like a porcelan doll that might break at the slightest movement. He was so tired of it he was on the verge of running out and hunt for Voldemort just so he could die now and not have to put anyone else through pain because of him. But he wasn't that stupid. What was he expected to do? Did they somehow think that when he graduated Hogwarts he'd mysteriously be able to just go deafeat Voldie? Were they stupid? He somehow doubted it would happen like that. THe only thing he could imagine was Percy Weasley with this fantastic Hogwarts education, top of his class mind you, go against Voldemort and die very quickly. He could only repeat, Were they stupid???  
  
The letter he received from Dumbledore a couple days ago did make him any happier. It read:  
  
Harry,  
  
I know this may come as a disappointment but I must ask that you send no owls to anyone for your own protection. That way they can't be traced back to you. Your friends have been contacted already and informed about this.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts yada yada yada ...  
  
Combine that with the nightly dreams that show Voldemorts enjoyment at death and torture and you have one very pissed off young wizard who'd had enough. My "protection" my ass. If i was so protected here by the blood magic than what's with the round the clock guard that he knew was out there and all that. He remembered how quick to remove him from this house last summer after the dementor attack. He just couldn't understand and nobody would explain.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed quickly and came to a decision. "If they're not bloddy gonna do anything about it, than I will." He had to figure how he was going to do it. He needed books for one preferably a place to practice but he doubted that would happen. He sighed. Books would have to do for now. He had money in his vault and the only way to get these books was a trip to Diagon Alley. He'd leave on his broom with the invisibility cloak early in the morning and hope not to get caught. He set his alarm and laid back down and tried to get some sleep. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Harry awoke the next morning at 5 am to the sound of his alarm clock. Switching it off he slowly got up wiping the sleep from his eyes trying to remember why he wanted to get up so early. He remembered suddenly, Diagon Alley, that's where he was going. Getting around quickly and as quietly as he could so as not to wake his realatives. Harry quickly showered and got ready. Throwing on a heavy cloak with a hood to hide himself he grabbed his want, cloak, vault key and broom. Luckly he had left his window open to allow his owl Hedwig out to hunt. Throwing on his invisibility cloak and getting on his broom, he made sure that he couldn't be seen with it wrapped around him and took off flying through the window.  
  
Before he knew it he was out of Surrey and off to london so far so good he thought. Three hours later he made it to London and found the Leaky Cauldron. landing in an abandoned alley nearby he got off his broom, made sure the hood of his normal cloak was up and took off his invisibility cloak stuffing it in an internal pocket of his cloak in case he needed it later. He took his brrom and stashed it behind a dumpster and hoped no-one would see it. He noticed that the dumster was empty so he didn't have to worry about it moving and dislodging or destroying it. He qiuckly went around the corner and entered the pub hoping he didn't arise any interest from the muggles or anyone else for that matter. As we went through to the back some of the customers looked up at him but dismissed him as of no importance. THankeful for that he walked out back and tapped the bricks to enter the alley.  
  
As always Diagon Alley was a sight to amaze though not as many poeple here as normal there were still some around. Nowing that he did not have much time to spare he continued on and entered Gringotts the wizard bank controlled by goblins. Having a few concerns he made his way up to the head goblin and coughed to make his presence known. The goblin looked up rather annoyed at being disturbed "May I help you?" the goblin sneered, his annoyance at being bothered very apparent.  
  
"Yes, I would like to discuss some concerns of mine privatley if we can?" Harry pulled back his hood slightly to make his identity known only to the goblin. He had actually startled himslef with how bold and confident he sounded but didn't let it show.  
  
The goblin eyed him quickly "Very well follow me please." Harry followed the goblin to the side and into what appeared to be a small confernce room of some sort that held a couple wooden chairs and a table. Sitting down facing the goblin Harry spoke first:  
  
"As I said earlier I have some concerns about my account here, I was curious as to if anyone happened to be keeping an eye on it. Someone other than the goblins that work here?" This had been bothering him for a little bit. It wouldn't help if Dumbledore found out he had been in Diagon Alley without his "permission."  
  
"Yes there is. Headmaster Dumbledore, as he is your guardian in the magical realm, is kept informed of any changes in your accounts." the goblin replied.  
  
Figures, Harry thought to himself "Is there anyway for him not to be informed of any future transactions?"  
  
"Of course, because you are the accounts' owner and you are currently of legal age to control your accounts by yourself, you have the option as to wether anyone is informed or not." the goblin replied matter of factly.  
  
"15 is the legal age?" he replied, astonished.  
  
"For the bank it is Mr. Potter. You have to understand that Gringotts has been around for many centuries. Back in the beginig normal humans, or muggles as they are called now, knew of the existance of magic and such and used this bank as well. Back then times were different and it was not at all uncommon for normal humans not to live past 40 years of age, therefore maturity in the banks eyes was set at 15 and it has never changed."  
  
"oh ... Well than would you please stop sending reports to the headmaster then?"  
  
"Of course your accounts will be modified immediatly. Is there anything else Mr. Potter?"  
  
"umm .. Yes actually. You keep saying accounts as in plural."  
  
"Of course why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well .. er ... I thought i only had one" Harry ran his hands through his hair confused as to why he'd have more than one account in his name.  
  
"Of course not Mr. Potter. Because you are the sole Potter Heir you have the main family vault in your name as well as your personnal trust fund for your education which you use mostly."  
  
"I didn't know I had a family vault as well."  
  
"I'll show you personally Mr. Potter. Please follow me." Dumbstruck Harry pulled his hood back up, got up and followed the Head Goblin out the door and to the other side to catch a cart down to the vault.  
  
They arrived a few minutes later at a large vault door that had no keyhole. The goblin ran his finger down the vault door like a goblin had done to the vault that held the sorceror's stone his first time here. as the vault door swung open Harry could only gasp in surprise. The vault was quite deep in the back corner and along the left wall he found huge piles of galleons and what lookeld like rare, precious gems of all kinds. In the back right corner Harry could see priceless works of art, wepons and armor off all kinds. following along the right wall there were cases that housed jewlery off all kinds and chests of nooks and in the front right corner looked like a filing cabinet.  
  
"Here you are Mr. Potter. This is your family vault. As you can tell money is of no concern for you .. ever. in the filing cabinet you will find various legal documents including any companys you own or partially own plus deeds to your properties and any other assets you may have. Now if you'd like to look around for a while just blow this whistle when your ready to leave and a cart will come by to pick you up. If there's nothing else i'll leave you to it"  
  
"N .no that's .. TH .. THat's all right. Th .. Thanks" He managed to stutter out as the goblin left. He still couldn't beleive it. He was wealthier than he thought. And even more annoyed at how much had been kept from him.  
  
After a few minutes he was able to move again. He went and filled a couple sacks with as many galleons as he could. He didn't know how much he'd need but he took 500 and it didn't even make a dent in the pile. He looked at the suits of armor and weaponry in the back admiring the exquiset pieces. and working his way down seeing what could only be the Potter family seal on some of the jewlery. One piece stuck out at him in particular, it was a male style gold ring with the family seal in the middle surrounded by a ring of small ruby stones. He was practiaclly drawn to it and when he put it on felt a warm glow surround him and fade away. He didn't know what it was but he just had the feeling that the ring was supposed to be with him. As he continued on he came to the filing cabinet. Opening it up he found various legal documents concerning business ownerships and such that he didn't understand. He came to the section that held property deeds there were a few business plots and such but there were a couple residential ones that caught his eye. One was for what looked like a small townhouse in London and the other was for a rather large estate in what he would classify as the middle of nowhere. It was deemed unplottable on the deed. There were a few notes along with the deeds and noticed a picture of his ring on one of the pages. Reading it he was able to find out that if he tapped his wand on the ring and stated the name the ring would act as a portkey and take hime to the residence to which he specified.  
  
After thinking for a few minutes he threw caution to the wind. "Hell, I no nothing of my family, nobody will answer my questions and i'm away from the Dursley's anyway, I might as well." Walking out of his vault he blew the whistle as the door closed behind him. A few minutes later he was on the steps of the bank with his hood up. Pulling out his wand and setting the tip on his ring he said "Potter Estate" and promptly disappeared  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Well hopefully not to bad i don't have a beta or anything and am really amateur at writing stories this is kinda the first but i can always come up with some interesting ideas in my head just rather difficult to write down. As for the Family seal i'm not definite on it yet half of me wants to make him and heir to a founder but it's been done so often and really not pivitol so that's why there is no description of it. I'm also not trying to make Harry super rich either just what i think a prominent old family (which i consider the Potters to be) would have in it's vault and how wealthy they would be. And also my plans are not to make Harry super powerful. Though he will pick up new things as he goes on he wont become crush the world with a single thought powerful.  
  
Well thank you for reading i don't know how often i'll be able to update but hopefully it wont be to long. 


	3. Welcome Home

I would like to thank the reviews that I have gotten so far:  
  
Narcissa1  
  
Wonkywerewolf  
  
THank you they mean alot to me :-)   
  
Now on with the show this chapter will mainly describe his house and give a little insight into his family.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry appeared a moment later in a large entrance hall. Looking around the room he saw it was 2 stories high with a large chandelier in the middle with light shining through large windows in the front wall. Running along the entire back wall on teh second floor there was a balcony with 2 grand curving staircases on each end that came down to the first floor. On the second floor in the middle of the back wall there was a set of large wooden double doors with twin dragons on each door. Below that hanging on the ledge of the balcony framed by the staircases was the familt seal that he had seen in his vault and the ring on his finger, two dragons intertwined in an oriental style. Below that on the back wall there was another set of double doors though with shaded glass in them with scroll work done on the glass. Coming from the door and meeting in the middle of the room was a red carpet that also came down from the stairs from the front doors and extend towards the opposite ends of the room. In the middle of the room where the carpet met and formed a circle was a small table which currently held a beutiful set of flowers set in a vase. Following the the carpet to either side of the room he saw large fireplaces set in the wall. Framing the fireplaces was some artwork that carried the same dragon motif that he'd come to find all to common. Looking at the front of the room we saw another set of double doors that lead outside and again inlaid with the same twin dragons. On either side of the doorway and above the fireplaces he saw various pictures of beutiful scenery and an occasional portrait thrown in the seemed to look quite a bit like Harry himself. All around the room the color scheme seemed to carry, Wooden flooring with red carpeting, red and gold sparkling throughout with stone walls.  
  
"Welcome Master Potter, we are so happy you have finnaly come home!!!!" Harry jumped about a foot off the ground. He had been so in awe of the room that he hadn't noticed the house-elf come up behind him.  
  
"AAAGGGHHHHHHHHH ....." Harry whirled around clutching his chest breatheing very heavily trying but failing miserbly to find his wand.. When he realised what it was he stopped searching for his wand "Don't .. do ... that" He barely made out while trying to calm his nerves and control his breathing.  
  
The small house-elf looked on in growing horror of what he just did. his big round eyes growing bigger than he thought possible pulling it's ears down with both hands. "Lobber is so sorry Master Potter Lobber didn't mean to frighten, sir. Lobber is very sorry sir, it's just that we haven't had visitors in a long time and Lobber just wanted to meet you at the door. Lobber is sorry, sir. Lobber didn't mean to sir Lob-"  
  
"No no no no Lobber, It's ok. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here and I was so caught up in looking around I was just startled when you said hi." Harry was able to get himself under control to stop the house-elf's rant.  
  
"Are you sure Master Potter? Lobber is very sorry"  
  
"Don't worry it's ok and don't call me Master just call me Harry"  
  
"Mast ... " Harry glared " Harry is so very kind to Lobber. It has been so long since we've had someone here what can we do for you?" Lobber asked.  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"15 years sir. When you and your parents went into hiding. They forbid us to come find them for any reason and forbid us to leave the grounds except for food until the family returned or we would have come to find you sir. Lobber is very sorry about your parents sir. They were a great wizard and witch." Lobber looked down very sadly.  
  
"Thank you Lobber. umm ..could you show me around? Tell me whatever you can?" Lobber seemed to be a little bit calmer and more reserved than Dobby and took the chance hoping that this elf wouldn't talk his ear off for the rest of the day like Dobby would.  
  
"Lobber would be thrilled to sir. this is the entrance hall with your family seal, the twin dragons. Follow me please" Harry followed as the house-elf walked toward back wall and opened the glass doors. "This is the main hall and ball room sir" It was another large elegant room bigger than the entrance hall it was 2 stories high with a balcony on the second floor with stairs on either side of the room. It was mainly an empty room with wooden floors and a grand piano off to the left to the right he could see an open door way that led to an extrodinary dining room with a table that could easily seat 40 people. Along the back wall there was a set of glass doors that could open up onto a patios that looked over an amzing garden that extended off into a large lawn before entering a beautiful forest. "Through here is the dining room sir" Which Lobber showed him.  
  
The walked back through to the entrance hall and walked down towards the right after leaving the room. "Down here is a lounge" Which they walked into. It was a nice room with 3 leather couches a fireplace and a few chairs arranged around the room with a coffee table and a small possibly chess table. In the corner there was a desk sitting facing out with a rather imposing chair sitting behind it. On the walls were a bunch of portraits of what he assumed were his ancestors. Leaving there Lobber spoke again "Opposite the lounge is a coat room and storage area. Walking down to the opposite end past the entrance hall again. "down here is the informal dining room" Which held a small table to hold 6 and just various plates and such you would find in a normal dining room. "At the end of the hall just put your hand on the wall and a stairway will open which leads down to the kitchen and the wine cellar. Up on the second floor there are 6 guest bedrooms."   
  
Harry followed Lobber up to the second floor. The guest bedrooms were decent sized with queen sized beds, a couple chairs, fireplaces and a decent sized bathroom. They all looked similar. At each end there was a staircase that spiraled to the third floor. "These stairs lead to the third floor which is the family's private area. Only family members and those allowed by the family are able to get up the stairs." Once up the stairs to the left a door opened up to work room. It acted as a potions lab and practice room with a large open area for dueling and what looked like physical excercise area. up a metal spiral staircase was a small observatory with a clear view of the sky. Opposite that room was a door that entered into a study. In thre was a couple couches and chairs laid out with a desk in the back and another rather imposing chair behind it to the right was a fireplace with a coat of arms hanging above the mantle. to the left was a set of double sliding doors. Along the walls were small book cases holding various books on them and a few odd contraptions thrown in as well. "This is the private study sir. Most of the previous masters used the lounge downstairs to meet most people and only used this study for people they trusted. Above the fireplace is your family coat of arms which signifies your lordship."  
  
"My Lordship?" Harry spoke for the first time since the tour started.  
  
"Yes, as the oldest member left of your family you carry the title Lord. Though for the last few centuries the wizarding world has strayed away from a monarchy and few observe the titles anymore." Again the house-elf looked sad at this.  
  
Through the sliding doors was the family library. it was almost a full 2 stories high though the second floor was a little shorter than standard. It held shelves and shelves of books ranging from ancient magical texts to relatively modern potion theories. He knew his best-friend Hermione Grainger would faint on the spot if she saw this. to the right was an enclosed sunroom where there were soft sofas and such set up with a coffee table and you sould look through the windows to the beutiful scenery outside. Opposite the sunroom was another set of double doors that opened into the hallway. On the second floor there was an opening in the middle of the floor where you could look below and along the outside were rows and rows of more texts. above the enclosed sunroom was an open air balcony that you could sit out on and read in good weather. opposite the balcony on the other side of the room was a small doorway and a short set of stairs that opened up into a a nice sized round room with a sunken floor and benches formed the circle. On the walls were various suits of armor, works of art and ancient swords, axes and such. All of them were beutiful works of art and could take ones breath away. in the middle was a small fire pit. Going back down the hallway the were in, to the left were 2 bedrooms that he assumed would have been for the family's children. there were a little bigger than the guest rooms and a little more dcorative. To the right was the master bedroom It had a large sunken king sized bed in the middle with draperies surrounding it to the side was a fireplace with a couch and chairs in front of it on the other side was a large walk in closet and bathroom with a shower and a nice tub to rival the one in the prefects bathroom. on the back wall was a set of glass doors that opened onto another balcony that by far had the best view of the grounds. he could see the lawn going into the woods and the garden below. Off to the side he could see a beutiful lake with cliffs on the opposite side. It was a breathtaking view. After the tour the only thing Harry could say was "wow."  
  
"It's nearly lunch time Harry sir" Lobber spoke up "Would you like to go eat?"  
  
"Um yeah sure, after that maybe you could help me get my stuff here" Lobber grinned widely and started out the door.  
  
After seeing the library Harry knew a trip to Flourish & Blotts wasn't necessary. He made a mental note to ask Lobber after lunch about the wards surrounding the house. Hopefully there were enough to protect Harry from Voldemort for the summer and keep certain people away *cough*Dumbledore*coughcough*. Then hopefully on to some serious learning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there's this chapter hopefully it isn't to bad. Maybe I went overboard on the description this is just how i'd like a house of mine so hopefully it works. In general it's a manor with a few castle accents. it's not a true castle though i thought about making it one. I also tried to make it reasonable as well i didn't want to go overboard with it. This is just how I picture the Potter family, as an old family going back hundreds of years (Maybe 1200 or so?) that were wealthy landowners and Lords (I know should be a castle but let's jsut say it was destroyed and it was renovated in the last 400 years or something.) As for the family symbol I decided to not make Harry the Gryffindor heir or something like that just becasue all these other stories usuall do this and just center around Hogwarts being the center of magic. I'm going to try and do something different and go in a different direction. you'll see in the end of the next chapter and the chapter after that.  
  
Next chapter we'll start to see Harry finding out mroe about his family's history and start him off with what he'll be learning. I'll drop a hint and tell you that he will be traveling a little bit in maybe 2 or 3 chapters and I make no guarentee that he'll make it to Hogwarts on time for start of terms (come on 2 or 3 months is not a lot of time to learn stuff). 


	4. Lunch with the elves

I would like to thank the following people for the reviews:  
  
David M. Potter  
  
Potter Reader  
  
Psalatino  
  
Mella deRanged  
  
Potter-man1  
  
Rix  
  
SmacksKiller  
  
Lukie's Angel  
  
kateydidnt  
  
I'd also like to say wow I didn't expect to get his type of reaction apparently i'm not "too" bad at this. and in response to Rix don't worry i like and appreciate feedback of that sort. i don't mind at all as long as they aren't flames. Also in respone to the drift I was getting from David M. Potter Harrys friends may or may not come to his home this summer (they will at some point don't worry) I haven't decided as for just Hermione i'm thinking your talking about relationship possibilities. I'll sort that out for everybody right now.   
  
I don't see Harry getting into a relationship right now or at least a serious one. He has enough on his plate with Voldemort and he won't want to put someone in danger by being attached (sp?) to him like that. That doesn't mean however that he won't have a female companion down the road. As you can see i'm still putting things together in my head as I write this. If there is someone it could be anybody. H/Hr H/G H/OC I see good things and bad about all of them so you'll jsut have to wait and see. (btw no slash)  
  
Well here's the next chapter hope it's not too bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry arrived in the small dining room a few minutes later. As soon as he sat down a veritable feast appeared. Meats, cheeses, breads, fruits and vegitables of all kinds were positioned around the table.  
  
"WOHH .. Lobber I thought we were having lunch not a dinner party!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. It's just that it's been so long since we've had anybody to cook for."  
  
"How many of you are there?"  
  
"There are 5 of us that take care of everything." Lobber stood proudly at this.  
  
"Well get them up here and sit down to eat."  
  
"But si-" Lobber pleaded. The little house-elf looked horrified at the thought of sitting down at a table as an equal.  
  
"No, I insist and your going to have to get used to it and that's final."  
  
"Mast.." Another glare from Harry. " Harry is to kind. We can't s-"  
  
"Lobber just call your friends and sit down and eat."  
  
"Y..yes S..sir" Four other house-elves appeared and the five of them slowly sat on the chairs as if preparing to be harmed if they sat down. They each grabbed tiny portions of food, afraid that something bad will happen.  
  
"Take more, Don't worry I insist" They all took more. "Good, that's better. Now Lobber I was hoping you could tell me about the wards on the estate?"  
  
"Of course Sir. When your parents left the wards were made more powerful. There is an apparition ward on the entire estate. The only authorized apparition point is just outside the front gates. There are also disillusionment charms set-up. The Floo connections have been disonnected and barriers put up. The estate has always been unplottable and they placed a final ward up that restricted all access to living animals and beings that were not authorized."  
  
"Do you know who was authorized to get past the barrier?"  
  
"The five of us and you and your parents sir. No one else can get through. That ward was placed by both your parents and nearly killed them as it was they slept for a week afterwards." Lobber replied sadly.  
  
"Did this ward require your blood by any chance?" Harry wanted to make sure that he didn't have to worry about the same problem he had at Privet drive. Hopefully the library upstairs has a book or two on blood magic and protections to verify his thoughts.  
  
"Oh no no sir. None at all. They just had to sample our magic to set the ward. Harry breathed a sigh of relief with that.  
  
"Good good ... Though Lobber do you know why they still went into hiding after the work they did to the wards?"  
  
"Yes Sir. They thought it would be a distraction. The dark lord knew about this place. They thought it would bring the dark lord here and keep him from searching elsewhere. Unfortunately Mr. Pettigrew informed the dark lord of your hiding place."  
  
"You knew about the deception?" Harry was surprised to hear this.  
  
"Of course sir, we house-elves know many things that happen here."  
  
Duh, of coarse Harry.  
  
"Did my parents know if Voldemort would be able to break through the wards?"  
  
"They were not sure Sir. Though they did tell us that it would take him time to get through and that we would know when he started. They told us that there would be plenty of time to get away before the wards broke. They were very kind masters sir."  
  
At lest that's one headache he didn't have to deal with. If Voldemort did try to get here I should have enough time to have the ring take me to the townhouse and I can go from there. Harry soon realised that he had finished his lunch and was rather full. Most of the other house-elves had left already to most likely do vast amounts of work.  
  
Harry started standing up and thought for a moment. "Lobber, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"  
  
"Of course sir." Lobber stood excitedly. Apparently with a great desire to do some sort of work.  
  
"Well, It's like this ... I can't apperate and I don't know if I'd be able to make a portkey myself yet." Though chances are if I was able to I'd get spotted the second I tried. Merlin knows the Ministry can track all sorts of transportation and underage magic, but heaven forbid they should happen to catch Voldemort in the act of doing something thus verifying his existence that much sooner!!!!. Can you say bitter much? Anyway. "So I was hoping you might be able to transport me to a couple places to get my things and return here with them?"  
  
"Oh of course Sir. I'd be more than happy to help" Lobber seemed to be about to jump up and down for joy at being asked to do something. "Where can I take you?"  
  
"Great. First there's an alley by the Leaky Cauldron in London. Do yo-" He didn't get a chance to finish as the excited elf grabbed his hand and they disappeared.  
  
Harry appeared a moment later in the same alley as this morning with a house-elf that had a smile that was almost a mile wide. "Thank you Lobber" With that if it was possible the smile got wider. Harry turned around and grabbed his broom from behind the dumpster where he left it and found it in the same condition he left it in. "Next stop Lobber is the smallest bedroom at Number four Privet drive in Little Whinging Surrey. Be ready to return back to the estate when I say. We might be running into a welcoming comittee (sp?) that i don't want to meet." With that he grabbed Lobber's hand and the disappeared again.  
  
A moment later Harry appeared in his bedroom at privet drive. He quickly started grabbing whatever he could and putting it in his trunk. Harry didn't know for sure but he was betting they would notice the arrival of a house-elf in his room and come and investigate. Sure enough he started hearing a commotion downstairs and some yelling. He grabbed the last of his things, shut his trunk, told Hedwig to stay with Hermione and grabbed Lobbers hand as he said "GO!" The last thing he saw as he and Lobber disappeared was his bedroom door just starting to open.  
  
They arrived a moment later in the master bedroom at the estate.  
  
"That was a close call. Thank you Lobber that's all I needed for now. Would you be able to deliver a couple letters later on for me though?"  
  
"Of course sir it would be an honor to" With that Lobber disappeared leaving Harry to unpack. He unpacked what he could and took his books, quills and parchment into the study. Sitting down he found the chair quite comfortable despite the formidable impression it gives. Sitting there he felt he should write a few letters to his friends. He didn't want to tell them to much about what he was doing and where he was but he didn't want them to worry like he knew they would.  
  
He drew up threee letters, two to his best friends Ron and Hermione and one to his surrogate uncle of sorts Remis Lupin. In all the letters he just basicaly told them that he was safe where he was, not to worry and not to try and find him. He told Ron to pass it on to his family as well. He closed those up like normal, he didn't want to use the family seal and possibly arouse suspicion of his whereabouts. Harry called Lobber up and asked him to deliver the letters and not to tell anyone where he was. Lobber disappeared a moment later and delivered them for him.   
  
Harry looked around the study and found a set of books that looked to be journals. He spent the rest of they day reading up on his family history. As much as he knew he had to prepare for his fight with Voldie he really wanted to know more about his family first. He read through quite a few of the journals reading up on battles the family was in, previous dark lords, changes in the world over time and how the Potter's were involved. He also read about parties and such the family hosted and how a few of the Potter's even became Ruler's or Minister's of the magical community. Harry found references in both his father's journal and his grandfathers journal to a great and wise wizard that they both had the great opportunity to learn from. His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep late that night was that he hoped he'd be able to find this wizard and hopefully he'd be able to learn from him as well, though he also hoped this great wizard knew more languages than japanese or he was going to have a problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:-) 


	5. Books, Books and more Books

I'd like to thank the following for there reviews:  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin  
  
David M. Potter - I like where your coming from and I agree. Without love he could very easly either fail at defeating voldemort or even end up standing next to him (as it is it's a miracle he didn't growing up unloved, unwanted and enslaved.) I'll have to see what i can do about it. I already have some thoughts about it and I think i might be able to adjust my layout for the story and make it better. Thank you. (btw they're regular journals no evil or good posession is gonna happen sorry)  
  
Now on with the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up before dawn the next morning sweaty with his scar burning. He had another vision of Voldemort. Apparently now that his presence was known, Voldemort wasn't going to sit queitly anymore. He had to watch as the dark lord and his followers attacked a small community in the english countryside. He was forced to watch as men, woman and children were cutdown. Forced to listen as Voldemort and his death eaters laughed at the blood and screaming.  
  
  
  
This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let this happen. All this blood, all this death all because of me. Cedric died because of me. All those people in my visions died becasue of me. Sirius .... NO!!!! I spent all last summer wallowing in self pity over Cedric's death. I've spent enough time pitying myself. I won't let it happen again. I may or may not have been able to stop what has already happened, but that's in the past and it can't be changed. But I can change the future. I WILL stop Voldemort and he WILL pay. If anybody were to see him right then, nobody would think he was the same person. Gone was the scared look, the lack of confidence. The Harry Potter sitting there now looked supremely confident, sure of his purpose and had an air of power.  
  
"Would you like breakfest up here sir?"  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHHH......" Harry fell out of his chair. "Would you please stop sneaking up on me ... " Lobber started to pull down his ears and looked like he was about to start apologising. "No, It's ok Lobber don't worry about it. And I'd love to have some breakfest." Lobber seemed to cheer up at that and disappeared. Note to self: Become more aware of surroundings.  
  
Lobber returned a moment later with breakfest as Harry got back in his chair. "Thanks Lobber, by the way are any of you guys able to make clothes?" He said this while looking at his overweight cousins handme downs that he was still wearing underneath the cloak from the day before.  
  
"Yes Sheby does sir, she can have some ready for you in an hour"  
  
"Thanks Lobber, that's great." Lobber smiled proudly and left. Harry ate the breakfest and made his way to his room. Shedding his clothes he took a nice long hot shower to help ease his tension from lack of sleep over the last few weeks, well more like years of sleepless nights but that's neither here nor there. After cleaning up he went out to find a full set of clothes sitting on his bed. Apparently this Sheby was rather good at making clothes. Harry found his clothes were a perfect fit for him and actually were quite nice. He walked back to his study dressed in a long-sleeved dark green silk shirt, black slacks and stylish black shoes. Not something he usually wore but looked quite good in except for the glasses, he'd have to do something about that later.  
  
Before returning to his study he stopped by the library first. He found a couple books that he hoped would confirm or deny his worry's, Blood Protections and Dark Resurection Rituals. Harry sat down at his desk with the ancient looking tomes and started to read. Sadly he found his answer and his worry's were confirmed. Voldemort could have walked right up to his room and nothing would have stopped him. Nothing can be done about that now though except strike another one up for Dumbledores wonderful "protection."   
  
While sitting back in his chair a book caught his that was on the shelf behind his desk. Pulling the tome out he noticed the title, Advanced Protection Wards. Looking throught it he found the ward that his parents had put in place before they left. Reading up on it he found ou how it was placed, how he could adjust it and how to allow people through. While reading through he found a very promising passage:  
  
  
  
While this ward has very promising possibilities there are also drawbacks to it. 1)It's unsuitable for high traffic places due to having to key each person to the ward. 2)It takes a vast amount of magic to cast the ward usually needing a group of wizards and witches. 3)Any magic cast within the ward cannot be monitored by bodies outside it. Therefore if by chance somebody is allowed in that has less than honorable intentions nobody will be alerted on the outside.  
  
That certainly solves some problems. Now not only do I have a vast amount of resources to draw from and learn new magics, I can also practice them. A grin appeared on his face at the thought. Harry immediatley jumped at the opportunity and started to go through bok after book trying to learn spells, potions and enchantments of all kinds. Though he found the last to be rather difficult.   
  
  
  
Harry spent the next 4 weeks pouring through book after book. He mainly focused on offensive and defensive spells but he branched off into other areas as well. Who knows when charming a door to slam closed when it opens or transfiguring a rock into a large log to trip someone up would come in handy. Harry even found that he was a fairly decent potion maker when he didn't have a greasy-haired bastard with dillusions of being Batman (you know stalking around with his black robes billowing behind him like an overgrown bat) breathing down his neck for no reason.  
  
After 4 weeks of constant reading and practice he found himself even more curious about this wizard both his father and grandfather talked about in their journals. He had read that this wizard had given them whole new views on magic. Harry woke up one morning and decided that he was going to find this wizard. He hoped that the wizard would be able to help him since he helped the family in the past.  
  
"Lobber before you go I have a question ... My father and grandfather wrote about a great wizard that they had learned a great deal from. They wrote that his name was Genshun, do you know of him by any chance?"  
  
"Yes Sir. Your family has always spoken very highly of him."  
  
"Do you know if he's still alive?"  
  
"He is Sir"  
  
"Can you take me to him after we finish breakfest?"  
  
"Of course Sir. It would be an honor." Lobber again looked excited at being able to do something like this for him.  
  
"Thank you Lobber. Let me finish breakfest and pack, then i'll be read to go."  
  
"Thank you Sir I'll be there when your ready." With that Lobber disappeared.  
  
After he finished eating Harry packed up his trunk with the clothes Sheby had been kind enough to make for him. Harry put in some books and assorted odds and ends he might need while away. After that he shrunk his trunk, putting it in his pocket, put on his cloak over his clothes, grabbed Lobber's hand who had appeared before him and they disappeared from the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this is a little short but I didn't want to get into where he go's in this chapter. Hopefully it was ok if a little quick. And don't worry i will take care of his glasses I never liked them in the first place. Anyway hope you like and thank you for the any reviews I do appreciate them especialy any thoughts you may have that might help. 


	6. Lakeside

I'd like to thank those that have reviewed. I really appreciate them. Also thank you to those who let me know about the formatting problems. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Lobber appeared a moment later in a wooded clearing. The clearing itself was quite beautiful with lush greeen trees and grass with sunlight shining down through the branches. On one side of the clearing there was a path that looked like it lead to a lake.  
  
"Is there anything else Sir?" Lobber asked quickly.  
  
"No I'm fine Lobber. Thank you. I quess I'll see you whenever I make it back to the estate." With that Lobber smiled and disappeared. "Might as well get this over with." Harry sighed and started down the path to the lake.  
  
He walked out of the forest a few minutes later by the lake. If the clearing was beautiful, the scenery around the lake was amazing. The lake itself was rather small maybe 200 feet across, though it looked dirty it complemented the view as a whole. Surrounding the lake on all sides was the forest. At one end was a 3 story building that looked like a japanese temple with the pointed roof sloping down then rising back to points at the corners. It was done in brown and yellow with the bottom floor being open to the air.  
  
Seeing no other place to go Harry started to make his way to the building. He arrived a few minutes later after walking his way around the lake. He made his wat up into the building to look around. The first floor was empty just the floor with a grass mat and the pilings to keep the building standing. There was a staircase on one side that he took to the second floor. up there was a few rooms that looked like bedrooms and common rooms with small table and pillows to eat at. He took another staircase up to the third floor to find a room with a grass mat and many candles around. There was a shrine against one wall with an old man sitting crosslegged in front of it. Against another wall was a doorway that he assumed was the man's personnal rooms.  
  
"err .. Hello" Harry called out shyly. He wanted to get the mans attention but was nervous about interupting whatever the man was doing.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, I assume you know who I am." The man said this with a voice that sounded old and scratchy but had power behind it.  
  
"Well err... I was looking for a man called Genshun. I'm hoping that you are him?"  
  
"Yes, Yes I am. I know why your here. You have come to learn what your forefathers have. You have been studying quite a bit since the begining of this summer, but you still have quite alot left to learn to be able to defeat Voldemort. I will help you as I have helped your father and your father's father. They were strong wizards and did well. You are stronger. If I am to help you though you must do your best. You must put everything you have into learning. You must be dedicated. Are you dedicated? Will you do your best? Will you finish what you start?"  
  
"Yes." Harry replied simply and immediatley. There was no question to it, he was going to finish. He had to. In the end it's going to be Voldemort and himself and he planned to be the one left standing.  
  
"Really?" Genshun said while standing and turning around for the first time. Harry saw an old man with a very wrinkled face and facial structure of the japanese. He had thin, whispy white hair, dark borwn eyes and was wearing plain brown robes. He was eyeing Harry, looking for any signs of doubt. "Good. Follow me, we do not have much time together so we must start immediatley." Harry followed the old man down the stairs and outside, taking him to a small island sitting off to the side of the lake.  
  
"Sit." They both sat down cross legged, looking at each other. "Usually when i take on an apprentice, formality dictates that I would be called master and shown other signs of respect, but I doubt you would be comfortable with that. So Genshun will do. Now to what you are going to learn. First of all, forget everything you were taught about magic. It is limited and hindered by laziness. You are going to learn how to use your mind to do magic like it was in the beginning, before people bacame lazy and started using wands to do the most simple of things. Don't get me wrong, a wand is needed for powerful wards and spells but for simple things it is a waste. I have another apprentice here. She will help you physicaly, you must learn to be quicker, more agile and stronger. This will not be easy Harry. We begin, now close your eyes and clear your mind."  
  
Hours later they headed back for dinner and rest. Harry assumed it was probably about midnight wherever they were. Though normaly because of jet-lag (apparition lag?) he shouldn't be tired, the large headache he was boasting and the energy drain over the last few hours said otherwise. Though he didn't get as far as he would've liked he was able to levitate a few rocks that were nearby without his wand. Genshun said it was an accomplishment seeing as it was his first day, but he didn't feel the same way. The dinner was ok not as good as Hogwarts but it wasn't horrible. The bed was confortable thought. Genshun had pointed out a room he could use while he was there. As he was drifting off to sleep he idly wondered how Ron and Hermione were doing. He missed them terribly but it was for the best that he was alone while trying to learn what he needed to know. They would've been a distraction, Hermione not as much as Ron becasue Hermione would be right alongside him trying to learn. He drifted off to sleep with a small smile thinking about his friends.  
  
At 6am the next morning Harry found himself tipped out of bed sprawled on the floor. It was a first for Harry to have slept for so long without being woken by visions from Voldemort. The work yesterday most likely was the cause of that. Unfortunately he wasn't able to get as much sleep as this dreamless state would have offered because of the person standing in front of him who had tipped him out of bed.  
  
"Get up." A definite female voice said with an authoritative air behind it.  
  
"Whaa..." Of course Harry isn't even awake yet to understand what's going on.  
  
"I said get up, we've got work to do. Put these on, there's food on the table, I do suggest you eat first, and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes and no later or you'll have a problem." With that she threw a set of clothes on top of him and walked out the door. After taking a minute to understand what just happened and to wake up, he rushed around changed, ate and walked downstairs.  
  
When he walked downstairs, sitting in the middle of the grass mat was the girl that woke him up. She looked about his age, she had black hair and a beautiful face. Her body looked to be well proportioned as well, all in all a very attractive girl. She was wearing the same type of outfit he was, off white practice robes that one would normally find in a karate school. "Good your up. Sit." Though not as fierce as she sounded earlier, her voice was still authoritative. He did as she said and sat opposite here, crosslegged.  
  
"My name is Ling Soon and Master Genshun asked me to get you in shape so that's what we're doing."  
  
"Ok, Thank you for helping me."  
  
"It's no problem. Now every day we meet here at quarter after 6. Were going to stretch and run around the lake. After that we start in on basic marital arts and we work from there. The martial arts or going to help you with your speed, dexterity and health. It will also help you concentrate and help with your magic when you begin to understand the art. It will also help in a fight as well, consider you are in close quarters with your enemies, what will work better? A spell they may block or a quick hit to the face, especially if they are deatheaters that despise anything to do with muggles?"  
  
"Definitely the hit to the face. I guess we'll start now?"  
  
"Yes. Get up and we'll start the stretches." With that they both got up and started their training. Throughout the training she kept up conversation and explanation of different moves and how to improve. When noon came around, with Harry feeling like he'd been beaten to a pulp they headed upstairs for lunch and Harry would be going off with Genshun. After lunch Genshun and Harry continued their practice from the day before. Harry ended up going to bed more exhausted than the day before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
For an idea of what the temple looks like this is where i got it from. Just add the Http to it  
  
(http://www.japaneselifestyle.com.au/travel/images/DSC05800.jpg)  
  
There should start to be more action in the next couple chapters as Harry makes his way back to Hogwarts 


End file.
